


One More Night

by AltenVantas



Series: Natal 2014 [3]
Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BAMF Blaylock, Bashing Qhuinn, F/M, M/M, Prom, Vishous Cute
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blay chamou Vishous, um amigo que conheceu na internet de uma forma pouco usual, para ser o seu acompanhante para o Baile de Inverno. Algumas coisas saem erradas, outras saem certas. E o final da noite compensa tudo no final.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

Seus olhos azuis caíram no relógio que residia em seu pulso, eram nove horas, ainda faltava meia hora para seu acompanhante chegar e estava perfeitamente vestido acompanhando pelas suas borboletas que voavam no seu estomago como se fosse um céu límpido de verão. Mesmo sendo inverno e lá fora estivesse começando a nevar. Seu traje era impecável, um terno escuro acompanhado de uma gravata azul escura quase negra; mesmo sendo apenas um baile da escola, ficara combinado que seriam trajes formais. Ele não esperava que todo mundo seguisse isso, mas tinha ajudado na decoração e na escolha do tema por isso tinha que dar o exemplo.

Ainda sim não tinha a menor vontade de ir à comemoração, mesmo sabendo que o Baile de Inverno era o evento do ano para todos aqueles que estavam se formando ou uma turma abaixo, mesmo sabendo que só poderia aproveitar uma vez. Nada disso estava lhe deixando animado para ir até o local, contudo sabia que negar só traria perguntas que não queria responder para ninguém além do próprio circulo e o que estava fazendo naquele dia era um passo para viver como queria. Outro motivo para ficar nervoso. Outro motivo para voltar para cama e jogar até o dia nascer, na solidão confortável de seu quarto.

Olhou para cima de forma desejosa, pouco antes de a campainha tocar um som conhecido, sentiu o gelo escorrer por suas veias. Olhou rapidamente para o relógio de seu pulso, percebendo que eram nove e dez. Por isso abriu a porta revelando que era exatamente quem queria que fosse, seu acompanhante.

Vishius é um amigo de internet, uma pessoa que havia ajudado sem saber quem era e qual era o seu real problema, mas que aparecera com uma pergunta em seu blog que vira por acaso e desde então eles vinham se correspondendo. Quando se conheceram ao vivo, ambos levaram um susto, primeiro porque o acompanhante parecia ter saído do meio de um grupo de motoqueiro e segundo porque o mais novo era bem um adolescente ainda. Ambos não esperavam isso, ainda mais interessante foi saber que se davam tão bem dentro e fora da internet, mesmo que o mais novo às vezes se sentisse um pouco perdido na vastidão que era o cérebro daquele homem.

Naquela noite estava vestido com um blaizer escuro com uma blusa branca, sua calça também era negra que terminava em um coturno igualmente escuro. Seu cabelo estava tampando parcialmente os seus olhos brilhantes como diamantes e precisaria chegar perto para perceber que o mais velho tinha tatuagens na face. Não estava tão durão quanto o costume, sem seu couro e sua jaqueta, ainda sim irradiava uma energia que deixava claro que não era uma pessoa que iria querer arrumar encrenca. O mais novo sorriu para o acompanhante de forma animada e encabulada.

\- Obrigado por me ajudar nisso.

\- Você me ajudou cara, só estou retribuindo o favor.

O ruivo balançou a cabeça de forma positiva, ainda sentindo-se nervoso e ansioso, deu um passo para o lado deixando o outro entrar; talvez seus pais quisessem tirar algumas fotos. Como se guiados pelos os seus pensamentos e por um senso de oportunidade que ele nunca fora capaz de ter, os dois apareceram na entrada. Sua mãe segurando a câmera e sorrindo de forma animada.

\- Você se importa de tirar algumas fotos?

\- Claro que não.

Os dois se posicionaram, sua mão o fez segurar no braço de Vishius fazendo-o tomar consciência do quanto eles eram musculosos, fazendo-o tomar consciência do quanto ele próprio parecia fraco. Mesmo que fosse bem constituído para alguém da sua idade. Já que ambos eram quase do mesmo, com o mais novo sendo um palmo abaixo. As fotos foram rápidas e com flash forte o suficiente para o ruivo ficar temporariamente cego.

\- Vocês ficaram lindos e obrigado querido por ajudar o meu filho.

\- Mãe!

Mas Vishius segurou a sua mão com delicadeza assombrosa para alguém tão forte, fazendo-o virar na direção do mais velho. Sua expressão estava um pouco sombria, contudo de alguma forma não era ameaçadora e sim confortadora.

\- Não precisa agradecer vocês dois são ótimos pais.

Algo na voz dele, por mais forte e normal soasse, tinha alguma coisa que o ruivo não sabia como definir. Contudo não teve muito tempo para dizer absolutamente nada, já que o seu pai se aproximou e sua expressão ficando subitamente sério, por um momento o ruivo temeu que o mais velho fosse fazer alguma contra o seu acompanhante.

\- Por favor, cuide do meu filho hoje lá fora.

\- Pode deixar, eu vou cuidar muito bem dele.

O ruivo corou violentamente com aquela demonstração de afeto que se desenrolava a sua frente, por isso virou o seu rosto para o chão sentindo-se ao mesmo tempo amado e envergonhado. Despediu-se de seus pais com um beijo em cada e um abraça de urso dado por seu velho saindo logo em seguida para o ar frio da noite, olhou buscando o carro de Vishius, contudo o que encontrou foi muito além do que esperava.

Havia uma limusine branca parada na sua calçada.

Ele virou-se em direção ao homem parecendo um peixe, abrindo e fechando a boca sem saber exatamente o que dizer, o seu acompanhante sorriu-lhe de forma divertida com o  fato dele está espantado.

\- Você alugou isso? Não precisava, deve ter sido uma fortuna.

\- Não, um amigo meu conseguiu para mim, então está saindo de graça.

\- Você deve ter um amigo bem interessante.

\- Nem pode imaginar.

Blay levantou uma sobrancelha de forma curiosa, mas simplesmente deixou o assunto morrer enquanto entrava no carro, tirando a irmã o mais velho era muito reservado com relação as suas amizades e com o que fazia. Algumas vezes tinha a tendência achar que era algo contra a lei, contudo esse era o tipo de assunto que o ruivo sabia que não poderia impor; quando Vishius achasse que devesse lhe contar, estaria ali para ouvi-lo.

O interior do carro estava quente e confortável, havia diversos tipos de bebida e até mesmo algumas frutas. O moreno imediatamente estendeu a mão enluvada pegando uma das cervejas que estavam no balde de gelo, abriu a garrafa e parou a mão enquanto a levava em direção à boca. Então de uma forma cômica virou um dos olhos na direção do ruivo, voltando a descer a mão voltando-se para ele.

\- Se importa de eu beber?

Foi à vez de Blay rir do outro, que lhe sorriu de forma parceira e o mais novo balançou a cabeça de forma positiva.

\- Tudo bem cara, não me importo com isso.

\- Você quer também?

Blay parou um pouco, pensando se deveria ou não tomar uma cerveja, sabia que não era fraco para esse tipo de coisa, mas também a noite só estava começando e precisava está preparado.

\- Ainda não, talvez no final da noite para comemorar ou para afogar as magoas.

\- Tudo bem então.

O carro começou a se movimentar e uma música, que lembrava muito Hip Rop começou a soar pelo carro, Blay não conhecia muito bem a letra mais seu acompanhante parecia está aproveitando. Isso o deixou um pouco mais relaxado. Porque por mais que ele estivesse preocupado com o seu próprio bem estar, sentia-se um pouco culpado por arrastá-lo até um antro coberto de adolescente onde provavelmente ele não teria muita diversão.

Sem perceber estava olhando para o lado de fora, vendo a neve que caia e como tudo parecia está em paz. Podia ver as decorações de natal e suas ofertas, podia perceber que havia poucas pessoas na rua mesmo sendo relativamente cedo e podia perceber como sua mente ia e vinha sem se prender em nada em particular. Em um devaneio próprio e sem qualquer sentido. Por isso não sentiu que sua mão estava sendo segurada até o leve apertão chamar-lhe de volta a terra.

\- Você sabe que podemos ir a outro lugar não é? Sabe não precisamos fazer isso.

\- Eu sei disso, Vishius, mas eu quero. Eu preciso mostrar quem eu realmente sou.

\- Alguém sabe que você vai fazer isso? Além de seus pais?

\- Sim, meu amigo Jhon.

O mais velho ficou em silêncio, Blay podia ver perfeitamente as engrenagens do cérebro dele funcionando em carga máxima e percebei que os olhos perolados dele brilharam como as estrelas no céu. Por um momento, no silêncio que se formou entre eles, o mais novo se perdeu observando mesmerizado os dois astros que estavam a sua frente.

\- Você não tem outro amigo? Um que é mais intimo?

Por um momento não entendeu a pergunta, por isso simplesmente continuou olhando, totalmente alheio. Contudo um vidro verde cruzou seu campo de visão fazendo seu cérebro raciocinar novamente.

\- Tenho sim, mas não me senti muito confortável a me expor a ele.

\- Por quê? Ele não é o seu melhor amigo?

\- Não quero enchê-lo com meus problemas infantis.

Sentiu a mão dele apertando a sua, mais firme e calejada, como se pegasse no pesado todos os dias.

\- Você me ouviu por semanas enquanto eu tentava me reconciliar com a minha irmã, acho que posso ouvir um pouco dos seus problemas infantis.

Blay sorriu de maneira gentil para o mais velho, percebendo que podia ser realmente muito atencioso quando queria como também podia ser tão escuro quanto à noite. Essa natureza dúbia dele era uma das coisas que mais apreciava.

\- Ele apareceu com uma namorada, isso não seria problema, se ele simplesmente tivesse comentado comigo ou conversado comigo como sempre costumava fazer. Mas dessa vez ele só apareceu com uma menina atira colo certo dia e nem mesmo me contou como ou quando aconteceu.

\- Você era apaixonado por ele.

O mais velho proferiu as palavras de forma tão suave, tão natural que o deixou simplesmente sem fala. Por isso desviou o olhar por alguns segundos observando novamente a neve que caía.

\- Mas isso não é um problema, Blay todo mundo se apaixona por pessoas errada uma vez ou outra, o problema é: você ainda gosta dele?

Não se virou para responder, simplesmente porque o carro estava parando enfrente ao local alugado para o baile. Era um hotel cinco estrela bem badalada na cidade, havia um tapete vermelho estendido que combinava bem com o tema Oscar que eles haviam bolado. Não soube como deixou que Layla convencê-lo disso e todos outros que estavam trabalhando na decoração.

\- Você ainda tem tempo de desistir.

Como em resposta, o mais velho saiu do carro por uns instantes o ruivo não soube exatamente o que o moreno estava aprontando e quando colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta para abri-la sentiu a mesma se movendo e um braço estendido para dentro.

\- Hoje você é o meu par Blaylock e não adianta tentar se livrar de mim.

A forma como ele havia dito aquela simples frase arrepiou o ruivo, fazendo-o corar levemente. De alguma forma, Blay sentia que Vishius estava tentando seduzi-lo em sua forma obscura e ao mesmo tempo carinhosa. De alguma forma estava funcionando. Com isso vinha uma torrente de sentimentos que ele não estava pronto para lidar naquele momento ou em qualquer outro.

Tomando um ultimo fôlego segurou a mão do mais velho e deixou-o que ele o guiasse através do tapete vermelho que estava estirado, de alguma forma sentiu-se seguro ao lado dele. Olhou de canto de olho percebendo que o mais velho parecia destoar de tudo ao redor e simplesmente não se importando com isso. Blay queria poder está na mente do homem apenas para saber o que ele estava pensando.

Contudo quando eles estavam entrando, sentiu o corpo de Vishius se aproximando e colando com o dele, mesmo por de baixo das roupas pode perceber claramente que não eram apenas os braços que eram desenvolvidos.

\- Eu ainda quero uma resposta, não espere que fosse salvo pelo gongo.

\- Se eu não tiver uma?

Eles estavam parado na frente do salão, ao redor deles pessoas passavam conversando, mas Blay só conseguia pensar em como o seu coração parecia querer sair pela sua boca simplesmente por ter aqueles olhos estrelares a lhe encarar. Pouco importava que houvessem estatuetas de Oscar em cada mesa, enquanto várias estrelas pareciam despencar do céu ou que tocava um musica eletrônica que estava fazendo a todos dançarem na pista previamente decorada como a calçada da fama.

Todo que parecia importar era naqueles olhos de diamante que lhe encaram tão profundamente que poderia ver sua alma. Vishius se aproximou ainda mais, alcançando os ouvidos dele, por um momento Blay ficou sem ar.

\- Não tem ou não quer me dizer? Seja sincero Blaylock, não gosto quando mentem para mim.

Novamente aquela voz profunda que o fazia tremer por inteiro, deixando a cabeça meio leve e zonza. Ele não entendia porque estava sentindo esse tipo de coisa pelo mais velho, até aquele momento eram só amigos. Não era? Naquele momento ele não tinha resposta nem mesmo para quanto era um mais um.

Enquanto os segundos começavam a se avançar, sem que nenhum dos dois sequer se movesse naquela posição que parecia muito íntima e ao mesmo tempo invasiva. Abriu a boca pronto para dar uma resposta que talvez o seu cérebro ainda não tivesse computado direito, sentiu alguém segurando o seu ombro e lhe puxando para o lado e para longe de Vishius.

Ficou tão atordoado pelo súbito movimento, que simplesmente demorou alguns segundo para perceber que encarava dois olhos de cores diferentes. Um azul e um verde. Também haviam diversos piercing espalhados pelo rosto, também percebeu que o outro estava vestido muito parecido com Vishius tirando que usava jaqueta de couro ao invés de blaize. Outra coisa que conseguiu notar fora que ele encarava o seu acompanhante com ódio.

\- Está perdido meu irmão?

\- Na verdade não, eu estou com Blay e você interrompeu nossa conversa meu chapa.

Blay percebeu a expressão de Vishius fechar tão rápido que saiu do estado em que estava, desvencilhando-se da mão de Quinn ficando entre eles, encarando o seu amigo com uma expressão determinada.

\- Calma, ele é meu companheiro para o baile de hoje.

\- E o que é seu?

Percebeu o mais velho se aproximar dele, mesmo de costar podia perceber o interesse dele deixando o ruivo ainda mais nervoso. O que Vishius era seu? Bom, amigo. Só isso? Blay não sabia mais o que responder, por isso simplesmente fez sua expressão mais determinada e disse a verdade.

\- Hoje ele é o meu encontro Quinn.

Por um momento o seu amigo não disse absolutamente nada, apenas ficou lhe encarando com aqueles olhos dispares tão intensamente que Blay começou a sentir-se ligeiramente incomodado; mas sentiu as mãos de Vishius segurando sua cintura de forma protetora e sem perceber relaxou em seu toque.

\- Você é gay?

\- Eu sou.

\- Por que não me contou antes?

\- Eu fiquei com vergonha.

\- E não tem de anunciar assim para todo mundo? Você não acha que vai ser pior não?

De alguma maneira a conversa conseguira ficar bem pior quando Quinn simplesmente gritou a ultima parte. Não podia culpá-lo por seu rompante de raiva, no lugar dele talvez fizesse a mesma coisa, por isso podia muito bem ser compreensivo. Mas estava machucado e irritado, frustrado e cansado. Principalmente cansado, como poucas vezes ficara na vida. Foi por isso que seu temperamento saiu do controle.

\- Isso não tem nada haver com você Quinn, sabe quantas vezes eu tentei te contar isso no ultimo mês? Sabe quantas vezes eu tentei te contar isso na ultima década? Mas eu não consegui, entendeu? E não escolhi dessa forma, simplesmente Vishius apareceu e achei legal trazê-lo e me divertir ao invés de ficar só vendo você ficando com as pessoas.

Blay achava que isso iria calar Quinn de alguma forma, mas ele estava totalmente enganado com isso, de alguma forma suas palavras só pareceram piorar tudo.

\- Porra Blay, ele é mais velho do que você! Se ele for um ex-presidiário? Se tiver metido em parada errada? Ele pode está te usando.

O ruivo fechou os olhos respirando com dificuldade, seu temperamento estava começando a fazer efeito e isso era péssimo. Era sempre muito controlado e educado, era sempre o apaziguador. Simplesmente porque quando se irritava terrível.  Contudo aquilo era mais, muito mais do que poderia aguentar.

\- E você fazia o que? Quantas vezes eu fiz seus trabalhos? Ti encobri para poder sair para beber? Quantas vezes veio até mim para os seus problemas e não me deixou eu ir até você com os meus? Porra você nem me contou que estava namorando a Layla cara. Eu posso saber pouco de Vishius, mas sei muito menos sobre você. Eu não te reconheço mais!

O silêncio entre eles era maior do que a música que tocava o ruivo não sabia o quanto havia gritado e não fazia a menor ideia de que tipo de atenção estava chamando para si e a situação como um todo, apenas as mãos de Vishius em sua cintura parecia real e as lágrimas quentes que escorriam pelo o seu rosto. E então tudo pareceu acontecer rápido de mais para sua mente entorpecida pelos sentimentos que estavam se acumulando dentro de si.

Viu Quinn se aproximando dele, seu rosto ficando obscuro devido à luz que bateu sobre ele no exato momento, sentiu o seu corpo indo para trás com um puxão e o mais velho estava na sua frente sólida como uma montanha. Não conseguia ver a expressão dele, mas foi o suficiente para parar o seu amigo. Ou ex-amigo, não sabia mais.

\- Já chega cara, acho que isso é tudo por hoje.

\- Essa conversa ainda não acabou.

\- Pode ser, mas não vai continuar aqui.

Sem dizer mais nada, Blay viu Quinn lhe lançar mais um olhar que não soube dizer se era de raiva, repudio ou incredibilidade; mas o ruivo não podia se importar menos com isso naquele momento. Quando o moreno se distanciou percebeu que o ultimo laço que tinha com ele estava se rompendo de forma definitiva e isso lhe deixou extremamente triste, não queria que fosse assim.

\- Às vezes as pessoas não nos dão escolhas.

O ruivo olhou para cima e aqueles olhos diamantinos.

\- Então eu sou o seu encontro de hoje?

\- É, espero que não tenha marcado nada para hoje.

Vishius sorriu de forma que parecia ao mesmo tempo deliciada e sacana e sarcástica. Ele ainda não conseguia saber como o homem conseguia passar tantas emoções com um simples sorriso.

\- Eu sou um homem de um encontro por vez meu caro, por isso hoje eu sou seu para fazer o que quiser.

\- Mesmo que seja para dançar uma música lenta?

De repente ele não parecia mais tão confiante assim, foi à vez do ruivo parecer presunçoso.

\- Não podemos passar essa?

\- É o meu baile Vishius e você disse que era meu encontro, então me deve essa.

\- Então é bom eu começar a medir o que eu falo perto de você.

Blay apenas sorriu pegando-o pela mão e puxando para algum lugar, as pessoas o observavam e sabiam que muita fofoca iria começar a correr pelo colégio, mas simplesmente não podia se importar menos. O maior estrago já estava feito e não poderia fazer nada concertar, ao menos por algum tempo. Por isso tratou de empurrar o assunto para o fundo da sua mente enquanto pegava um copo de ponche para refrescar sua garganta.

Por um tempo fora apenas os dois, conversando como sempre faziam e às vezes Blay ouvia os monólogos intermináveis de Vishius sobre tecnologia achando ao mesmo tempo fascinante o quanto ele se animava com o assunto e assustador o quanto ele parecia conhecer sobre o assunto. Em algum ponto da noite Jhon e sua namorada Xhex apareceram para dar um oi, mas eles não ficaram muito tempo de alguma forma Quinn não tinha ido embora e por isso Jhon sentia que deveria ficar com ele.

Eles sempre foram muito próximos.

Nesse meio tempo, enquanto ele e Jhon conversavam, percebeu que Vishius e Xhex também e ambos pareciam tensos um na presença do outro como se conhecessem de algum lugar, contudo não disse nada sabendo que talvez o seu amigo não soubesse.

\- Você parecia que conhecia Xhex.

\- E conhecemos, nós temos uma história, eu conheço os irmãos adotivos dela.

\- Sério? E por que a tensão entre vocês?

Vishius lhe encarou de maneira pensativa, por alguns segundos aqueles olhos diamantinos escureceram.

\- Aqui não é local para lhe contar nossa história juntos, talvez outra hora.

\- Tudo bem, mas saiba que estou curioso.

\- Que bom isso significa que tem mais um motivo para me procurar.

O ruivo tentou ignorar o significado daquelas palavras, por isso simplesmente o se levantou puxando-o consigo para o meio da pista de dança, com passos desajeitados e descoordenados o mais novo percebeu que Vishius era um péssimo dançarino e quando deu meia noite, depois de anunciarem o rei e a rainha do baile, eles estavam saindo do hotel.

Como tinha dito que faria Blay bebeu uma cerveja em comemoração e luto pelo o que tinha acontecido naquela noite. Tudo tinha ido perfeitamente bem, mesmo com a briga com Quinn e o futuro incerto que lhe cercava. Mas podia deixar isso para quando amanhecesse ou quando os problemas aparecessem, estava realmente muito mais leve naquele momento.

Como fizera na entrada do baile, Vishius abriu a porta para si quando chegaram à sua casa e o levou até a porta, pararam de frente um para o outro.

\- Obrigado por tudo. Você foi fantástico.

\- Não precisa agradecer, apenas fiz o que deveria.

\- Então é isso, te vejo por ai.

Estava começando a entrar em casa quando o mais velho lhe puxou e encostou os lábios junto aos seus, o beijo fora lento e cadenciado. Era o seu primeiro em um homem. Ainda sim conseguiu extrair o máximo daquele momento, percebendo que não era o único que estava ficando excitado ali.

\- Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta, meio estranha?

\- Claro.

\- Esse foi o seu primeiro beijo?

\- Ficou tão óbvio assim?

\- Então a resposta é sim?

\- É.

Blay já estava começando a ficar envergonhando quando Vishius lhe puxou mais um beijo bem mais intenso, bem mais cheio de desejo.

Os olhos diamantinos só deixaram a porta da casa quando finalmente percebeu a janela do quarto dele apagando. Virou-se para a mulher que estava no banco do motorista, que tinha olhos parecidos com os seus.

\- Então é ele?

\- É sim.

\- E o que você vai fazer agora?

\- A única coisa que posso: ir embora.


End file.
